


Cursed by the bells

by FemaleRedRanger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Almost all of them are part of the popular kids, Alpha Bellamy, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Octavia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also fragil as fuck Raven, Artist Clarke, Badass Raven, Bellamy Being an Asshole, Beta Bellamy, Beta Finn, Cheerleader Clarke, F/F, F/M, Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles are Octavia's and her sisters guardians, Lexa plays all sports people play in high school and she's fucking amazing at all of them, Octavia loves and is good at sports too, Omega Clarke, Omega Raven, Pike is the worst, Underage Smoking, football player Bellamy, it's all connected by magic in a messy and ridiculous way, magic exists and everybody knows about it, same thing with magic, soulmates tattoos, were-creatures universe where all humans could turn if they would train really hard
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleRedRanger/pseuds/FemaleRedRanger
Summary: Quando Lexa é dispensada por mais uma namorada com o mesmo motivo, quase o mesmo tempo de namoro e a exata mesma frase que ouvira de todas as outras garotas com quem já se envolvera, ela finalmente cede e permite que Scarlett faça um teste idiota para saber se ela foi amaldiçoada ou algo do tipo.Com um resultado que ela não esperava, Lexa, sua primeira namorada Clarke e os amigos das duas garotas saem atrás de tentar resolver uma maldição que não deveria ter sido nem lançada para começo de conversa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Não tem quase nada em português aqui, mas eu gostei do jeito que funciona pra postar, então vou postar em portugues aqui mesmo.  
> Essa coisa tá na minha cabeça a um século e eu queria transformar numa história de verdade. Vejamos como sai. 
> 
> Pode ficar meio confusa essa explicação rasa ai, qualquer coisa é só perguntar que eu explico direito.  
> Eu usei -e mudei um pouco deles- dois temas que eu curto bastante de ler na hora de escrever isso aqui, um é todo o lance de abo (alfa, beta e ômega) que inclusive tem bastante fic clexa com isso já na internet e o outro é esse de que aparece na pessoa uma tatuagem com o nome da alma gêmea dela ou um símbolo representando ela (mas isso só vai comentar alguns capítulos mais pra frente).  
> Boa Leitura!

"Eu não te amo"

Durante o dia todo, sempre que minha mente se distraia eu voltava a ouvir as ultimas palavras de Keana para mim.

Ela alegava que gostava muito da minha pessoa e que se divertia bastante ao meu lado, mas simplesmente não me amava, não conseguia sentir isso por mim.

Olha, eu geralmente não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica choramingando por ser dispensada, principalmente por que eu também não amo Keana, embora gostasse bastante dela e sentisse que eventualmente a gente podia chegar lá, mas o problema era que não era a primeira vez que alguém terminava comigo usando essas palavras.

_Estávamos na cafeteria dos pais de Lincoln e Clarke estava linda como sempre. Ela estava com os cabelos loiros jogados por cima do ombro, o short jeans rasgadinho que ela tinha usado quando fomos à praia pela ultima vez e a camiseta do Mickey que era a preferida dela._

_Clarke era linda. Estonteante._

_E seu sorriso... Deus, seu sorriso me deixava tonta!_

_Mas ela não estava sorrindo._

_Na verdade, não era a primeira vez que eu percebia que tinha algo acontecendo com Clarke. Nas últimas semanas ela andava estranha, vinha me dando o tratamento de silêncio e quando eu tentava perguntar o que estava acontecendo ela sempre me respondia de maneira curta e grossa. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que tinha feito._

_Quando ela me ligou ontem à noite e me disse pra encontrar com ela aqui, eu achei que íamos nos sentar, ela ia jogar na cara uns 450 pequenos erros que eu tinha cometido com ela nos últimos dois meses e então eu ia implorar exageradamente por perdão e a gente ia se resolver._

_Isso já tinha acontecido antes, mas Clarke nunca tinha me olhado como vem me olhando ultimamente. E ela nunca tinha passado mais do que uns três dias sem conversar direito comigo. Por isso, achei que podia ter feito algo mais sério sem perceber, mas quando Clarke finalmente terminou o café que tinha pedido e abriu à boca eu senti uma sensação que eu nunca tinha sentido antes._

_Era como seu o chão tivesse desaparecido debaixo dos meus pés. Alguém tivesse enfiado a mão no meu peito e estivesse apertando os dedos ao redor do meu coração. E um soco no estômago._

_Tudo ao mesmo tempo._

_\- Eu não te amo - ela disse friamente, tão fria que eu mal conseguia reconhecer seus olhos. Os olhos azuis que sempre tinham me parecido os mais mornos e bondosos - Eu nunca te amei - Ela deu de ombros, um sorriso amargo no rosto - Mas foi divertido né? - ela questionou com um tom de voz que eu nunca tinha ouvido e não sabia interpretar._

_\- Clar-ke... Eu não - gaguejei, já sentindo meu coração se partindo e lágrimas surgindo em meus olhos._

_\- Mas agora tá chato - Ela disse desinteressada, puxando o celular do bolso e o encarando por apenas algum segundo antes de se levantar - E eu acho que tá mais do que na hora de seguirmos pra outra._

_\- O que? - questionei chorosa, tentando puxar sua mão para as minhas, mas ela tirou a sua de perto antes que eu pudesse._

_\- Foi legalzinho enquanto durou - ela continuou falando, tirando algumas notas da carteira - Você até que é bonitinha, o sexo é razoável. Mas estou meio enjoada de você - ela deu de ombros - Foi bom ter essa conversa contigo - me deu um sorriso cruel, começando a andar na direção da porta - Nos vemos por aí, beleza? - jogou por cima do ombro, rebolando até sair do local._

_Lincoln entrou pela mesma porta, franzindo a testa pro jeito estranho que Clarke estava andando e vindo em direção ao balcão._

_Eu desabei._

_Levou quinze minutos até que Lincoln conseguisse me acalmar o suficiente pra falar._

_Um mês para que eu voltasse a pisar para fora de minha casa por vontade própria e quase um ano pra Anya realmente me convencer que eu tinha que tentar esquecê-la e seguir em frente._

Depois de Clarke, cada uma de minhas "relações" terminou com aquela mesma frase. Pra começar, nenhuma passava de algumas semanas depois que eu realmente começasse a me interessar pela garota e todas acabavam quando eu realmente começava a criar esperanças de que poderia dar certo. Que talvez, dessa vez eu tinha achado minha ômega.

A pior parte era que eu era popular. Jogava vários esportes pro time da escola e sempre tinha diversas garotas em cima de mim, mas quando eu me interessava em uma sempre acabava do mesmo jeito.

\- Mesmo discurso? - Scarlett perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado com dois baseados que ela estava terminando de enrolar.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, trazendo para meus lábios a garrafa que tinha se tornado minha coisa preferida desde que eu saíra do treino e tomando um grande gole.

Estávamos sentadas na borda do telhado do prédio de Scar, assistindo o começo do pôr do sol com bandas aleatórias tocando ao fundo.

Popular como era, eu conhecia muita gente e era muito respeitada no geral, mas apenas considerava quatro pessoas como verdadeiros amigos: Anya, Lincoln, Scarlett e Bellamy.

Mesmo assim, eu ainda era muito mais próxima de Anya e Scar do que dos dois garotos. Anya por que ela era minha prima e tinha sido minha melhor amiga desde sempre e Scarlett por que eu podia lhe contar qualquer coisa e sempre sentia que ela me entendia ou ao menos tentava ao seu máximo. E desde que tia Indra e eu tínhamos mudado de bairro eu quase não conseguia mais passar muito tempo com Anya e por isso Scarlett tinha se tornado aquela que eu ia atrás quando precisava conversar, chamar para fazer alguma coisa ou algo do tipo.

Eu também considerava muito os garotos, também amigos de infância, mas já por alguns anos eu não já não conseguia confiar plenamente em Bellamy, sentia que tinha algo diferente nele, algo que não sabia descrever, mas que me incomodava imensamente. Era engraçado considerando que ele era irmão-gêmeo de Scar e a sensação que sua irmã me passava era o perfeito oposto da dele, mas eu já aprendera há muito tempo que sensações não existiam para serem ignoradas. Por isso, mesmo que eu ainda conversasse e saísse com ele o tempo todo, Bellamy era a última opção em minha mente se eu precisasse conversar com alguém.

Quanto ao Lincoln, não tinha nada de errado com ele, ele era um amigo perfeito e estava lá quando eu precisava dele, mas apenas não éramos tão próximos quanto eu era com as meninas.

\- Você vai me deixar fazer o teste agora ou quer tentar mais uma vez? - Ela questionou após algumas horas que passamos entre álbuns e mais álbuns de música e muitos assuntos triviais.

Antes de comentar essa pergunta de Scarlett, deixa eu explicar algumas coisinhas...

A muitos, muitos anos atrás, alguns anos depois da ciência descobrir que a magia era real e que qualquer que se devotasse a aprendê-la conseguiria praticá-la, foi descoberto também que -similar á magia- todo ser humano, depois de muito esforço e treinamento poderia se transformar em seu animal interior. A maioria se transformava em lobos, ou em alguma espécie de felino, mas havia até mesmo relatos de pessoas que se transformavam em pássaros e até tubarões.

Antes costumava se acreditar que uma pessoa só poderia se transformar se fosse mordida por outra já na forma do mesmo animal que o dela. Contudo, logo descobriram que o gene responsável pela habilidade de transformação -que ficou conhecido como gene lycan, por causa das antigas lendas de homens que se transformavam em "lobisomens", seres meio lobo, meio humanos e era dito que sofriam de licantropia, na época conhecida como uma maldição- estava presente e dormente em todos os seres humanos e que a mordida fazia nada mais que “acordar” a habilidade de se transformar.

A ciência vem se aprofundando nos dois assuntos (magia e transformações) desde então e há algumas décadas um cara que não lembro o nome agora criou um sistema de classificação baseado no tipo de "lobo" que alguém pode ser (na verdade a classificação serve para qualquer tipo de animal que você se transforme, apesar de que ele provavelmente estudou lobos quando estava pesquisando, já que eles são bem mais comuns que qualquer outro animal).

As categorias mais conhecidas eram Alfas, Betas e Ômegas, contudo existiam mais algumas categorias que ninguém ouvia muito sobre por serem muito raras, tanto que juntas não representavam nem 1% da população e nem eram ensinadas na escola. Nas décadas logo após a primeira descoberta do gene lycan, a grande maioria das pessoas passou a querer e tentar aprender a se transformar. Com o gene ativo e as transformações sendo frequentes era fácil classificar quem correspondia a cada uma das categorias.

Alfas tendiam a serem maiores, mais fortes e resistentes e também mais agressivos. Eles eram os que tinham mais facilidade em aprender a se transformar em seus animais, contudo eram também os que sofriam mais para aprender a controlá-los uma vez com o gene ativo, tanto que a maioria acabava se forçando a se transformar o mínimo possível e quando o faziam se isolavam o máximo que podiam para evitar machucar alguém. Pouquíssimos alfas nos anos que era se permitido transformar-se livremente foram ouvidos de conseguir estabelecer um controle razoável de seus animais e quando conseguiam acabavam virando lendas nas regiões onde moravam.

Ômegas eram seus opostos. Eram menores, mais frágeis e doces. Conseguir se transformar era algo que para eles levava um pouco mais tempo treinando e se esforçando ao máximo e uma vez transformados eram certamente os mais fáceis de controlar, tanto a si mesmos quanto por outros, já que seus instintos não eram agressivos como os do alfa, tanto que muitos ômegas chegavam a ser tratados e cuidados como animais domésticos enquanto estivessem em sua forma animal.

Betas eram o meio termo em questão de tamanho e características físicas, podendo alcançar o tamanho força e resistência de um alfa, mas podendo também serem pequenos e quase tão frágeis como ômegas.

Por isso, naquela época as categorias não eram certeza absoluta pra ninguém. Nem sempre se sabia em qual categoria um lycan se encaixava e existem muitos relatos de betas que foram erroneamente categorizados como ômega ou alfas e também de ômegas e alfas que tinham sido considerados betas por causa da aparência e na verdade não eram betas. Até mesmo em questão de comportamento os betas eram também inconstantes, podendo agir agressivos como um alfa em um momento e dóceis como um ômega em outros.Era dito também que entre as três categorias principais, betas eram os que mais tinham dificuldades em acordar o gene.

Através dos anos, com as novas leis de controle de transformação e consequentemente a diminuição do tanto de pessoas que ainda tentam ativar seus genes, os critérios de análise para que você seja classificado como o tipo de lycan que é são muito mais rigorosos, pois já não há mais como analisar o temperamento do seu lado animal, então eles tentam ir mais pelo lado biológico da coisa e são necessários desde algumas conversas com um psicólogo especialista até todos tipos de exame de sangues e hormônios.

Quando a pessoa completa 14 anos é levada a uma clínica de licantropologia e passa por diversos exames, que juntos podem levar até uma semana para serem todos feitos, até que seja liberada já com a informação de qual sua classificação. Diziam as pesquisas sobre magia mais recentes que, embora qualquer um pudesse aprender a fazer magia, betas tendiam a ter mais facilidade do que ômegas ou alfas.

Por isso, desde que Scarlett fora classificada como tal ela tinha enfiado na cabeça que aprenderia a fazer magia e seria boa naquilo. Ela vinha treinando o que lia nos livros de magia nos últimos meses e -considerando que estava aprendendo por si mesma- estava aprendendo bastante coisas legais.

Uma delas era um feitiço relativamente simples que diria se uma pessoa estava sobre o efeito de algum outro feitiço ou maldição no momento. E com as coincidências na maneira que minhas namoradas sempre me dispensavam, Scar estava certa que eu estava sobre o efeito de alguma maldição ou algo do tipo e vinha pedindo para testar o feitiço em mim desde o término com Mercedes, ou seja, três ex-namoradas antes de Keana.

\- Se eu concordar, do que precisaríamos? - questionei derrotada.

\- Umas velas, o pôr do sol e um pouco do seu sangue - Ela respondeu com um sorrisinho vitorioso enquanto tragava, eu imagino que ela não estava muito surpresa que eu finalmente me rendera a suas insistentes tentativas de me convencer a deixá-la me testar.

"É uma questão de tempo" ela tinha me dito quando eu negara da última vez.

\- Amanhã então? - questionei, me senti cansada. - Pode ser - ela assentiu, também já parecendo um pouco sonolenta

\- Quer dormir aqui? - chamou enquanto se levantava, já tendo apagado o restinho de seu baseado. Fiz o mesmo com o meu e observei que minha garrafa de vodka estava vazia.

\- Quero - respondi, sabendo que não poderia dirigir de volta para minha casa.

\- Vamos - ela chamou, me dando a mão para me ajudar a levantar, aceitei e então seguimos em direção a porta do terraço

\- Não fala com a Jane, ela sabe que eu fumo as vezes, mas se ela perceber que você também bebeu vai te dar o maior sermão da história.

\- Fumar maconha pode, mas beber que é uma coisa lícita não? - questionei curiosa com a lógica.

\- Nenhum dos dois pode, mas ela fingi que não sabe da maconha - Scar comentou - Provavelmente para me pegar desatenta e encontrar meu estoque - comentou com uma risada - Agora o álcool ela reclama abertamente mesmo por que não tem muito lugar pra eu esconder então acho que ela não tá preocupada com isso - explicou enquanto descíamos as escadas. - Outra coisa - ela adicionou, rindo e me segurando pelos cotovelos quando eu quase escorreguei num dos degraus - Tu é menor de idade, jumenta! Você não pode merda nenhuma! - provocou rindo suavemente.

Não me dignei a responder, apenas bufei.

Scar apenas riu baixinho novamente e passou meu braço por cima do seu ombro quando quase escorreguei pela segunda vez.

\- Um degrau de cada vez - zombou com um sorrisinho que me irritou quase tanto quanto a provocação em si. Ainda assim, quando chegamos a seu apartamento segui suas instruções as riscas, e uma vez que já estávamos deitadas e de pijamas, nem sequer se passou pela minha cabeça reclamar quando ela me puxou para deitar em seu ombro ou quando beijou minha testa.

\- Durma Alexandra, nós vamos resolver isso amanhã - incentivou gentilmente. Assenti contra seu ombro, sentindo seu braço direito enroscando-se em minha cintura e me puxando contra seu corpo, apenas ajeitei-me ali e cai no sono logo em seguida.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha, eu não tenho certeza se sei o que estou fazendo com essa história...kkk  
> Eu já tenho uma noção do que vai acontecer mais para frente, mas sei lá...  
> Vamos ver o que vocês acham...  
> Boa Leitura!

Scar me acordou lá pelas duas da tarde do dia seguinte. Ela levantou primeiro e foi tomar banho enquanto eu ainda fiquei enrolando um pouco na cama dela antes de descer para roubar alguma coisa da geladeira. Estava mais do que acostumada a beber muito mais do que o recomendado nas festas que eu ia, por isso estava apenas com uma leve dor de cabeça que deveria passar assim que eu me hidratasse.

\- Ora, mas bom dia - Jane me cumprimentou da porta da cozinha, cruzando os braços e encostando-se no batente. Poxa, no flagra! - Posso ajudar? - arqueou uma sobrancelha, indicando a geladeira com a cabeça e dando um meio sorriso arrogante.

\- Hum... - hesitei em responder, coçando a nuca - Estou com fome? - respondi meio que perguntando. Jane era engraçada e brincalhona, mas também era intimidante pra porra.

\- Jane, pare de deixar a garota sem graça! - Maura repreendeu, entrando na cozinha com uma roupa bem mais chique do que a da esposa - Olha Lexa, fica a vontade para pegar qualquer coisa viu? Não dá moral para Jane, ela está só brincando - deu um olhar para a alfa que deu de ombros, agora com um sorriso mais suave no rosto. Encarei as duas por alguns segundos, sem saber como muito bem o que dizer, mas por fim assenti com a cabeça.

Jane é uma alfa bem respeitada não apenas por ser conhecida como uma das mais fortes da região, mas também por ter se destacado numa das poucas profissões que infelizmente ainda eram guiadas por ideologias mais tradicionais, que diziam que mulheres não dariam conta de lutar e serem policiais e todo esse blá, blá, blá antigo que só pessoas bem velhas e ignorantes ainda acreditavam hoje em dia.

Atualmente, ela trabalha como detetive de homicídios de Boston, é chefe do departamento e casada com a Maura, que também é uma das melhores no que faz e um ótimo exemplo de que ômegas podem ser doces, mas não eram sempre lá tão frágeis ou fáceis de controlar. As duas juntas então eram tipo uma força da natureza e prova viva de que alfas e ômegas podiam dar muito certo juntas.

\- Obrigada Sra. Isles - agradeci, puxando alguns ingredientes para fazer um sanduíche de dentro da geladeira.

Scar logo corria escadas abaixo com os cabelos ruivos ainda molhados e vestindo jeans, all star e uma camiseta azul.

Maura apenas informou-a que Scar deveria buscar Octavia no shopping lá pelas 11 e Jane rapidamente a orientou -de uma maneira muito parecida com a que um policial o faria- a não beber, já que ela estava dirigindo, e logo as duas mulheres voltaram ao que faziam, discutindo algo que viam no notebook de Maura e agindo como se Scar não estivesse lá.

Maura e Jane sempre eram extremamente gentis e acolhedoras quando eu aparecia para visitar Scarlett, por isso nunca deixava de me surpreender pelo desinteresse que elas direcionavam a minha amiga, principalmente por que eu já tinha visto que o tratamento com Octavia não era o mesmo e eu sabia que ela podia ser muito mais complicada de se lidar do que a irmã mais velha.

Até mesmo Bellamy quando resolvia dar as caras parecia ser tratado com muito mais carinho e importância do que Scar, o que fazia zero sentido, pois ele sempre tratava as duas como se elas fossem inferiores a ele, mesmo que Jane fosse uma alfa mil vezes mais forte e as duas fossem ridiculamente ricas, respeitadas e bem sucedidas no que faziam.

Mesmo analisando mais friamente e levando em consideração todos os pontos de vistas antiquados e preconceituosos que ele e Pike defendiam, a arrogância de Bellamy ainda era simplesmente descabida, por que ele não tinha um único ponto estúpido que pudesse usar para argumentar que ele fosse melhor que elas que não envolvesse algum tipo de asneira machista, argumento que as próprias Jane e Maura já tinham quebrado quando se mostraram melhores do que qualquer homem que se propusera a fazer o trabalho dela antes.

Eu arriscava dizer que isso deveria estar relacionado a alguma coisa que Pike tinha lhe dito sobre as duas. E Bell como o imbecil sem cérebro que tinha se tornado, deve ter tomado a palavra do pai como verdade absoluta do universo, como ele sempre fazia. Sinceramente, Pike tinha sido a pior coisa que já acontecera aos Blake desde sempre.

De qualquer maneira, Scar não demonstrava se incomodar com a falta de interesse das duas mulheres nela, uma vez que Octavia parecia ser tratada como filha, e uma das poucas coisas que os gêmeos ainda tinham em comum era que sempre tinham sido extremamente protetores em relação à irmã mais nova. Por isso, enquanto Octavia estivesse sendo cuidada e bem tratada, eu sabia que Scarlett não abriria a boca para reclamar de nada.

Uma vez que já tínhamos tomado nosso café da manhã atrasado, Scar pegou o que disse que precisaríamos para o feitiço e partimos para algum lugar que ela pudesse fazer o que precisava. Após uns quinze, talvez vinte minutos dirigindo ela estacionou em uma clareira que dava numa espécie de penhasco e da onde teríamos uma vista perfeita do pôr do sol.

A ruiva jogou um tapete velho por cima da grama e fez um sinal para que eu me sentasse. O fiz, esperando que ela pegasse algo no porta-malas do carro antes de vir se sentar ao meu lado.

Ninguém disse nada pelos próximos minutos.

Scarlett murmurava uma musica absentemente enquanto acendia umas velas tipo essas aromáticas e organizava algumas coisas ao nosso redor.

Observei o que ela fazia, tentando entender o processo sem ter que perguntar nada diretamente, mas basicamente tudo que ela fez foi escrever meu nome numa tigela de madeira com um canivete e depois derrubar algumas gotas de cera no fundo da mesma para colar uma vela lá dentro, depois ela foi posicionando as outras ao nosso redor.

O sol estava quase se pondo quando ela posicionou o canivete sobre o fogo e passou a lâmina pelas labaredas por alguns instantes. Alguns minutos depois a ruiva pareceu decidir que o sol estava na posição certa e virou o corpo para ficar sentada de frente comigo, as pernas posicionadas como as de um índio -posição que eu imitei-, estendendo a mão na minha direção.

\- Obviamente isso vai doer um pouco - ela avisou, sorrindo fraco quando repousei minha mão direita sobre a dela.

\- Um pouco quanto? - questionei, franzindo a testa e focando toda minha atenção em suas mãos e seus movimentos.

\- Nada que vá incomodar a mesma garota que rasgou do joelho até o meio da perna em um joguinho qualquer sem importância nenhuma e mesmo assim não parou até fazer mais dois touchdowns. - ela respondeu, passando a lâmina quente de um canto ao outro da palma de minha mão.

\- Depois tive que levar 23 pontos - rebati, fazendo uma careta para a dor irritante, porém suportável, causada pelo corte.

\- Relaxa que isso aqui não vai precisar de nenhum ponto - a ruiva me assegurou, ainda sorrindo um pouco enquanto fazia outro corte na direção contrária, formando um X e rapidamente fechando minha mão e a envolvendo entre as duas para que nenhuma gota do sangue que estava saindo dos cortes pingasse para fora da palma de minha mão - Pronto, agora é só esperar - ela me instruiu, fechando os olhos e murmurando alguma coisa em uma outra língua que eu não sabia identificar. Feitiços eram feitos em todos os tipos de línguas antigas e mortas e eu estava ciente e conformada que dificilmente entenderia alguma coisa.

Choraminguei um pouco quando ela apertou minha mão entre as suas para que o sangue começasse a pingar na tigela e consequentemente na vela acesa. Scar continuou murmurando, mas um sorriso de lábios fechados surgiu em seu rosto, sumindo novamente em questão de segundos, contudo eu ainda assim senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

As gotas de sangue estavam caindo diretamente em cima do fogo quando a ruiva subitamente parou de murmurar e deu um último apertão antes de separar nossas mãos e repousá-las nos meus joelhos.

A pequena chama da vela que estava colada na tigela, que milagrosamente ainda estava acesa mesmo depois da grande quantidade de líquido vermelho que tinha caído diretamente em cima dela, se apagou imediatamente, assim como as outras velas ao nosso redor, e eu ergui meus olhos para encarar a ruiva com a expressão mais desimpressionada que eu conseguia fazer.

\- Shiih - Scar repreendeu quando eu abri a boca para começar a questionar, ela ainda estava encarando a vela apagada com expectativa.

Apertei meus olhos em sua direção e abri a boca mais uma vez, mas antes que qualquer sílaba fosse proferida, uma fumaça avermelhada começou a sair do sangue que tinha se acumulado envolta da vela e as velas se reacenderam, criando ainda mais da fumaça sem cheiro e de cor forte.

O sorriso no rosto de Scarlett era grande e orgulhoso quando a fumaça começou a aumentar ainda mais e vir em minha direção, o vermelho se tornando ainda mais vivo e se concentrando exclusivamente ao meu redor.

Acabei rindo da animação da garota e olhei ao redor impressionada, não tinha como negar que o efeito estético era realmente impressionante, isso fora o fato que aquilo poderia ser o primeiro passo para descobrirmos o que estava acontecendo comigo.

A fumaça se movimentava como se tivesse vida própria, era como se ela estivesse procurando por algo escondido em mim e quando aparentemente não encontrou nada, se jogou rapidamente na direção da garota ruiva.

O sorriso de Scarlett rapidamente sumiu e uma expressão de pura confusão surgiu em seu rosto quando a fumaça vermelha rapidamente dividiu-se entre eu e ela. A parte que me envolvia continuou aquele vermelho forte, com alguns vestígios de rosa no meio e a parte que se enrolou ao redor do corpo dela gradualmente passou para um azul bem claro que se mesclava com algumas partes esbranquiçadas.

Por um seguido, algo como um flash saiu das duas.

E então as duas fumaças se dissiparam e as velas se apagaram.

\- O que foi a- comecei a questionar.

\- Eu não sei - Scar me cortou com a testa franzida em concentração, encarando o nada.

\- Por que a fumaça envolveu você? E ficou azul? O que quer dizer quando - disparei a perguntar, me levantando.

\- Eu não sei, Lexa - Scar cortou suavemente, também se levantando e me entregando a tigela com a vela. Ela pegou o tapete e dobrou-o enquanto ia na direção do porta malas do carro, as outras velas equilibradas em seus braços - A fumaça vermelha pode significar um feitiço que interfira na sua saúde ou vida amorosa - ela explicou jogando tudo lá dentro e batendo a porta do porta-malas - No seu caso já sabemos que o problema é na sua vida amorosa, mas como a fumaça não deveria ter se dividido eu acho melhor a gente supor que eu fiz alguma coisa errada e desconsiderar o resultado do feitiço - ela disse, caminhando até a porta do motorista com os ombros caídos.

\- Nós podemos tentar mais uma vez - sugeri, vendo quão abatida ela tinha ficado.

\- Acho melhor procurarmos um outro beta - ela murmurou, uma vez que estávamos já sentadas e com o carro ligado - Você tinha dito que a Anya estava aprendendo, não estava? - ela sugeriu, dando ré para que pudéssemos voltar pra estrada - Coloca uma música - pediu.

\- Sim, Gustus estava ensinando ela - respondi, procurando algo que eu curtisse entre os CDs de Scarlett. Ela tinha todo tipo de música e eu logo me vi indecisa entre uns três ou quatro de artistas diferentes. 

\- Vê com ela se ela não pode fazer o feitiço para você - Scar sugeriu, olhando pela janela. Fechei os olhos e enfiei um dos CDs que eu gostara no rádio do carro sem ver qual era. Heathens começou a tocar e Scar suspirou.

\- Eu realmente achei que tinha entendido o feitiço - confessou com um tom de voz decepcionado - Eu tinha tanta certeza que tava fazendo tudo certo.

\- Talvez você fez - tentei animá-la - Talvez o resultado do feitiço era para sair assim mesmo e aquilo era para acontecer daquele jeito- sugeri.

\- Não era não - ela negou com a cabeça, os ombros ainda caídos - mas deixa pra lá, uma hora eu acerto - deu de ombros, dando um meio sorrindo desanimado. Eu nunca tinha sido das melhores nessa coisa de animar as pessoas, principalmente só com uma conversa, então apenas suspirei e desbloqueei meu celular para fazer como ela tinha sugerido.

\- Anya disse para irmos a casa dela depois de amanhã - anunciei depois de uma breve conversa por mensagens com minha prima.

\- Pode ser - Scar assentiu - vou ter que pedir o carro para a Jane, mas acho que ela não vai reclamar - ela disse, parando o carro em frente a minha casa - Agente se vê amanhã - sorriu fraco.

\- Certo - concordei, tirando meu cinto e estendendo a tigela de madeira que eu ainda estava carregando no colo em sua direção.

\- Fica com ela, vamos precisar para a Anya fazer o feitiço na terça - a ruiva explicou.

\- E o que eu faço com o sangue? - questionei, balançando a tigela de um lado pro outro e observando o líquido se movimentando - Jogo fora?  

\- Não sei, ás vezes dá para reaproveitar ele para refazer o feitiço - ela deu de ombros - Você que sabe.

Fiz uma careta para a idéia, ainda sem saber muito bem o que fazer com o líquido.

\- Tá, vou ver o que faço - Assenti, descendo do carro - Até amanhã, não se atrasa - mandei, erguendo o dedo indicador em um sinal de aviso. Scarlett apenas riu levemente.

\- Tentarei - respondeu, batendo continência - Até, comandante! - se despediu, dando partida no carro.

\- Idiota - resmunguei, andando até minha casa enquanto tirava minhas chaves do bolso.

Muitos dos meus colegas de time tinham o costume de me chamar de comandante ou Heda, por que aparentemente eu era uma capitã séria demais e que “gostava de jogar ordens de um lado pro outro”, ou pelo menos era isso o que eles diziam.

Não nego que podia ser um pouco firme demais quando se tratavam de assuntos relacionados ao time, mas fazer com que cada um desse o seu máximo fazia parte das minhas obrigações como capitã do time e sinceramente não ganharíamos metade dos jogos que ganhávamos se eu agisse diferente.

O apelido não me incomodava tanto quanto deveria, mas às vezes eu apenas sentia que ele não se encaixava na minha personalidade, considerando o quanto eu era diferente quando não tinha que agir como líder de ninguém. Por outro lado, pouquíssimas pessoas realmente chegavam a me conhecer como além da Lexa, capitã do time, então era até um pouco injusto da minha parte querer exigir que me chamassem diferente.

Scar era uma dessas pouquíssimas pessoas, mas ela ainda me chamava assim só pra me irritar mesmo.

Logo descobri que tia Indra não estava em casa, mas tinha deixado um bilhetinho na porta da geladeira avisando que chegaria tarde e que tinha uma marmita para mim na geladeira, que eu só teria que esquentar.

Tia Indra era a xerife da nossa cidade e geralmente acabava cuidando também da maioria dos distritos da nossa região -com exceção de Boston que era onde a Jane trabalhava e por ser uma cidade grande de verdade tinha todo um departamento de polícia enorme dividido em setores e tudo mais- por isso ela não tinha realmente um horário de serviço e por mais que ela estivesse disponível no celular a qualquer hora sempre eu não gostava muito de incomodá-la no serviço.

Mesmo nas minhas memórias mais antigas eu já morava com tia Indra.

Meu pai tinha sido do exército, por isso estava sempre viajando de um lado pro outro e mesmo quando ele ficava alguns meses parado na base eu mal conseguia vê-lo por que a base ficava a algumas centenas de quilômetros de onde minha tia morava. Minha mãe tinha morrido em um acidente de carro apenas alguns meses depois do meu nascimento, e com meu pai sempre longe eu já ficava com a minha tia desde bem bebezinha mesmo. Quando eu tinha cinco anos meu pai acabou capotando o carro e também faleceu.

Eu não podia dizer que sentia muitas saudades deles por que nunca cheguei a realmente conhecê-los, mas às vezes, principalmente quando eu era criança, eu sentia falta do papel que eles nunca tinham preenchido. Todo ano no dia das mães ou dos pais, a escolinha colocava as crianças para fazerem um presentinho para entregar aos pais e eu sempre entregava os meus a tia Indra. Eu amava tia Indra com tudo que tinha, mas às vezes me sentia mal quando as outras crianças começavam a falar de seus pais e eu não tinha nada para contar.

Hoje em dia já não tenho nenhum problema do tipo, sou muito grata por tudo que tia Indra fez por mim, e por ter me cuidado e criado com tanto amor como ela sempre fez, mesmo que ela seja um tanto séria demais na maior parte do tempo. Tia Indra acabou se tornando tanto minha mãe quanto meu pai e ela e Anya são minha família.

Ultimamente ela estava precisando estender um pouco mais seus horários e nós quase não nos víamos mais. Eu sentia um pouco de falta dela, mas já estava grandinha e entendia a responsabilidade que ela tinha nos ombros.

Geralmente eu tinha preguiça de esperar a comida esquentar e como não ligava muito de comer comida fria acabei só pegando a marmita da geladeira e, depois de verificar que estava tudo trancado, subi para o meu quarto.

Era umas sete e pouco ainda, então ainda deu tempo de tomar banho, jantar e me atualizar em algumas das séries que eu tava assistindo na netflix antes de dar o horário que eu costumava ir pra cama. Surpreendi-me quando estava pronta pra dormir e percebi que nem tinha mais pensado no feitiço que tinha falhado até aquele momento, mas acabei dormindo antes que pudesse pensar muito no assunto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, comentem!  
> Diz aí o que vocês estão achando, o que acharam legal ou o que tá meio merda...rs  
> Estou com o próximo capítulo quase pronto, mas dependendo do que vocês disserem dá pra mudar ainda...


End file.
